


Good Morning, My Love

by relictionism (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FOR GORO DAY EVERYONE, Fluff, M/M, THEY'RE THE MOST DOMESTIC COUPLE AND I LOVE IT, THIS IS SOME FLOOFY ASS SHIT, akeshu - Freeform, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/relictionism
Summary: A short little one-shot in honour of our beloved pancake boy. Fluff and domestic husbands that take care of a cat together.





	Good Morning, My Love

The smell of coffee in the early hours of the day was something Goro Akechi found that he quickly got used to. It was an aroma that he grew to love with each morning he opened his eyes, the scent that always reminded him of rainy days, quiet nights, and a certain man that knew all facets of his love like none other.

But really, though, he needed to stop staying up so late with his husband if he ever wanted to wake up before 10 am ever again.

Like most mornings, Goro awoke to a bed occupied by none other than him, with sheets spread this way and that and with a pillow hugged between one arm and his chest. The spot where the love of his life slept the night before was still warm, and he could only guess in a half-awake stupor that the man was already in their kitchen. Judging by the lack of mewling, he’d probably taken the cat out of their bedroom, too.

It had to be around 9 am already. Goro should get up, but then again the warmth of the sheets covering his frame and the mattress underneath him felt like sirens luring sailors into dangerous waters— It was a temptation one would surely follow with no qualms despite the consequences they beheld.

In his case, it was too comfortable to get up, but if he didn’t do it in the next ten minutes, Goro would most likely knock out again. Still, the smell of coffee tugged at him stronger than any warm bed could, especially when he knew who was brewing it at that hour.

Goro would gather the sheets around himself as he sat up on the mattress, feet already on the cold wood of the floor. Standing, he’d wrap the thick blanket around his shoulders before he walked past the opened door of their bedroom. There was a yawn that escaped his lips the moment he stepped into the corridor.

Down the hallway and into the living room, afterwards turn left to get to the kitchen. Even asleep, Goro could find his way there— and he _has_ before, in the middle of the night when he wasn’t even _awake_ for it. Needless to say, in times like those, his husband would find Goro in the morning laying across the kitchen floor, sound asleep.

But in that morning, only two figures occupied the room.   
One was curled up on the counter, and the other was staring down at coffee grounds in a filter with a kettle of freshly-boiled water in hand. Goro didn’t need to peek around his frame to see what he was doing, both because it was obvious by the _heavenly_ smell wafting through the air that coffee was being prepared— and because no one could make coffee smell _that_ good like Akira Kurusu did.

Goro pulled out one chair from underneath their dining table, seating himself where he could watch his husband do his coffee-making magic. Though tired, the smile on his cheeks was fond and smitten as his eyes stayed on the carafe, where coffee dripped with each careful pour Akira made.

“Good morning, mister barista. Can I have a coffee?” Goro murmured, his gaze travelling up from the man’s hands, his smile stretching wider.

The moment Goro’s voice had penetrated the silence of the morning air Akira’s head turned from the coffee drip and looked to the dining table, straight into the awakening embers of red eyes.

Goro never thought that the shiny black of Akira’s irises were cold, never thought they were like an empty void— Instead, they looked like obsidian, like shining gems that emerged from a fire-y Hell unscathed. They were fragile, but somehow, strong to withstand such obstacles in the same breath. It was so very _Akira_ that Goro could never deny himself the pleasure of looking into those eyes whenever he could.

And right then, in that moment, the warmth in their eyes reflected one another; the fondness mutual, the love wholly reciprocated as they did naught but stare into each other’s eyes.

They said “ _I love you_ ” to each other even in silence, with just small smiles and affectionate gazes exchanged between them.

At least, that was until Akira removed the drip tool and picked up the carafe, along with a plate Goro hadn’t noticed until his husband walked over to him with both in his hands.

Akira said “ _I love you_ ” in a million different ways, and this was only one of them.

A stack of pancakes, cooked to perfection just for him. Goro couldn’t resist the grin that exploded on his cheeks as he stared down at the layers of fluffy goodness.

After Akira set down the carafe, he’d circled back to the overhead cabinets that hung above where their cat napped on the counter, retrieving two mugs from within it. When the cabinet door clicked closed again, he hurried back to the table and placed the two mugs before him. 

Goro could swear that the scent of coffee only smelled stronger—smelled even _more_ mesmerising—when Akira poured the drink into their mugs, handing the black cup with little, white kittens to his husband and taking the one dyed deep red with golden accents for himself.

When Akira finally sat down beside Goro, the brunette leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Akira returned the favour by leaving a peck on Goro’s lips.

Their kisses in the morning would always be shy, like two teenagers testing the waters— Exactly like how they first kissed when one was 17 and the other was 18— except this time, the shyness was intentional and Goro always found it cute. He was sure Akira thought so just as much, if not more. He was the dorkier one out of them, even though he would never admit it.

After all, it was _Akira_ who would only stare at Goro as he cut into his pancakes, a dreamy look in his eyes and with his head practically floating in Cloud Nine; It was _Akira_ who had the most satisfied smile on his cheeks when Goro stuck his fork into a piece and held it out in front of Akira’s lips; and it was _Akira_ who happily accepted the pancake his husband fed him, lips turned up the entire time.  

Goro was glad it wasn’t anyone _but_ Akira who did these things, who he spent all the mornings, nights, and years with. There would have been no one else who brought him as much joy and love as Akira Kurusu had, and there would never be anyone else.

“Good morning,” Goro greeted again, though now his voice was quieter— _fonder_ , like he was whispering all the “ _I love you_ ”s in the world into the small distance between them. Still, his eyes locked with Akira’s and Akira didn’t rip his gaze away from Goro, _wouldn’t_ even if he could.

“Good morning, my love,” Akira would whisper back, smile lightning up his features— eyes spelling all the _love_ and _admiration_ in the world as he looked back at Goro, his hand snaking under the table to entangle their fingers together.

In the quiet mornings of their little home beside the sea, Akira Kurusu and Goro Akechi found happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> i k n o w i know "why isn't there an update on Mixing and Matching"   
> thing is y'all i don't got time rn to write as much bc i have a v important thing i gotta go to tomorrow, so chapter five will have to wait for another two days, at max  
> i post about it on my twitter tho so check out @relictionism if you wanna hear about me suffering to find what to write and announcements 
> 
> OTHER THAN THAT, HAPPY GORO DAY EVERYONE <33 I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT IDK I WANTED TO KEEP IT SMOL AND SWEET. 
> 
> THESE BOYS DESERVE ALL THE LOVE THEY CAN GIVE EACH OTHER. ALL I WANT IS FOR THEIR HAPPINESS. MAKE IT HAPPEN, ATLUS.


End file.
